Meeting The Parents
by Jujuba L
Summary: Lily leva James para conhecer seus pais .X.Feita para o CtS.X. JL


**Declaimer: **Harry Potter, seus personagens e lugares não me pertencem e eu só os uso por diversão. Fic feita para a segunda edição do Catch The Snich, da seção Flor de Lís, do fórum 6v, usando o tema ''- Mas Lily, por favor!/- Não, James, você não pode apagar a memória do meu pai.'', escolhido para mim pela Mari *-*

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting The Parents<strong>

O casal se materializou na rua vazia tão repentinamente que pareciam ter sido produzidos pelo próprio ar.

A moça apertou levemente os dedos envolvidos entre os seus, sentindo o quase imperceptível tremor que eles produziam contra sua palma. Com um pequeno sorriso, ela se virou para o namorado.

- Pronto? – perguntou Lily com uma leve nota de riso na voz. A histeria de James era sempre uma fonte garantida de divertimento.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior nervosamente e olhou a casa a sua frente como se esta fosse um dragão prestes a engoli-lo.

- Lily, você tem certeza que isso é necessário? Quer dizer, nós não temos obrigatoriamente que fazer isso hoje, certo? Nós podemos esperar até...

Lily encostou os lábios nos do namorado, imediatamente cortando seu surto nervoso.

- Merlin, James, relaxe! Meus pais vão te adorar, você vai ver.

- Mas, Lily...

- Shh, vai dar tudo certo. – assegurou a ruiva, lutando contra o impulso crescente de rir da expressão apavorada de James. Ela desistiu, deixando uma pequena risada escapar de sua garganta – Pelo amor de Deus, James, você passa quase sete noites por mês na Floresta Proibida com um lobisomem! Conhecer meus pais não pode ser mais assustador que isso.

James lhe deu um meio sorriso hesitante.

- Não é nem de longe tão assustador quando isso aqui.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e escorregou a palma até a de James, guiando-o gentilmente até a porta e tocando a campainha.

- Espero que você esteja certa sobre dar tudo certo. – murmurou o moreno rapidamente, um segundo antes que a porta se abrisse, revelando o rosto sorridente do senhor e da senhora Evans.

**- X –**

Para o imenso alívio de James, as previsões de Lily para o jantar provaram-se certas.

O jantar foi um evento agradável, preenchido por assuntos leves e uma razoável dose de simpatia. Após os primeiros momentos de tensão e nervosismo, James finalmente conseguiu relaxar e agir como o garoto que havia conquistado a amizade de tantos em Hogwarts, imediatamente conquistando a aceitação dos pais de Lily.

As coisas iam bem e tudo apontava para o completo sucesso da noite.

Não fosse aquele pequeno incidente logo após o jantar.

Já passava das dez horas e James havia acabado de pisar na sala de estar para pegar seu casaco e aparatar de volta para casa quando o desastre aconteceu; o garoto, que tinha metade da atenção concentrada no chão em que pisava e metade na conversa dos Evans, que estavam logo atrás de si, tropeçou em uma ponta solta do tapete e, em uma inútil tentativa de se impedir de cair, agarrou instintivamente a borda da pequena prateleira que continha numerosos discos de vinil, levando vários deles para o chão junto com ele.

James aterrissou no chão de joelhos, exatamente em cima de um dos discos, que produziu um barulho alto e imediatamente se partiu. O garoto se levantou rapidamente, com bochechas róseas de vergonha, e estava prestes a se virar para pedir desculpas e assegurar a todos que podia concertar o dano feito quando ouviu uma alta exclamação vinda de Lily. A ruiva olhava o disco quebrado no chão com os olhos arregalados, cheios de uma expressão quase assustada.

Surpreso por sua reação, James rapidamente voltou o olhar para o chão e congelou ao ver o nome _''Pink Floyd''_ ricamente desenhado contra a superfície de papelão que envolvia o disco.

Veementemente amaldiçoando sua sorte, o moreno cautelosamente se virou para ver a expressão do Sr. Evans. Esta se mesclava em uma estranha mistura de choque, raiva e, bizarramente, perda.

O garoto gemeu internamente; por que, de todos os discos que James havia levado ao chão, tinha que ser logo _aquele_ a ir parar embaixo de seus joelhos? Por que justo aquele, do qual o Sr. Evans se orgulhava por ser um dos primeiros produzidos por uma banda em que tinha em alta estima e a qual tratava como a um bebê?

Lembrava-se com bastante clareza de Lily brincando com ele no dia em que levantou a possibilidade de James conhecer seus pais, dizendo que seu pai o adoraria contanto que não quebrasse nenhuma das bugigangas que ele tanto gostava.

E aí estava.

- Eu posso concertar – ele apressou-se em garantir, ganhando apenas um olhar constrangido da Sra. Evans, um de deboche de Petúnia e um assustado de Lily.

Atrapalhadamente, ele retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o objeto quebrado que jazia no chão a sua frente, com os dedos tremendo levemente, e murmurou o encantamento para deixar o disco íntegro novamente.

As peças se juntaram imediatamente, mas, para o horror do garoto, uma fina linha continuou presente, partindo o disco de um lado a outro e destruindo qualquer possibilidade de uso que este pudesse voltar a ter.

Junto com a empatia que o pai de Lily havia mostrado por ele, pensou James miseravelmente.

**- X –**

- Santo Deus, seu pai nunca vai me perdoar – gemeu James, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Vai sim, só... Dê um tempo a ele. – consolou Lily hesitante, com uma das mãos pousada em seu ombro esquerdo. – Meu pai é bastante possessivo com algumas coisas, mas ele acaba esquecendo. Da próxima vez que você vier aqui ele não vai nem lembrar disso, você vai ver.

James fez uma careta, mas não discordou verbalmente da ruiva. Pela cara que o Sr. Evans havia feito quando foi cumprimentá-lo, o garoto podia dizer que ele não esqueceria daquilo tão facilmente assim.

Pela milionésima vez, James amaldiçoou sua sorte; de todas as coisas que podiam ter dado errado naquela noite e pintado uma má imagem sobre ele para pais da namorada, tinha que ser uma coisa tão idiota como aquela.

Repentinamente, uma idéia se desenhou no cérebro do garoto e ele levantou a cabeça, olhando para Lily com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo pensativa e aliviada.

- O que? – Perguntou a ruiva, conhecendo bem demais aquela expressão – No que você está pensando?

- Lily, e se nós... Apagássemos isso da memória do seu pai e...

- Você só pode estar brincando!

- Não, me escuta, se ele não se lembrar que fui eu quem quebrei aquela porcaria, ele vai lamentar ter perdido o disco, mas não vai guardar mágoas de mim e aí...

- Não, pode esquecer! Você não vai mexer na memória do meu pai por causa de uma besteira como essa.

- Mas Lily, por favor!

- Não, James, você não pode apagar a memória do meu pai. – ela disse firmemente – e essa é minha última palavra.

- Mas Lily, ele nunca vai me perdoar completamente e vai ser por causa de uma coisa idiota como essa! Eu juro, não vou mexer muito, só vou apagar um pouquinho para que ele pense que foi um de vocês que quebrou um dia qualquer e...

Lily tampou a boca do namorado com a mão, imediatamente cortando seu argumento frenético.

- Ele vai sim – Ela se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha, ainda com a mão levemente pousada contra seus lábios – Só dê um tempinho a ele.

E, embora o Sr. Evans realmente tenha mostrado uma crescente amizade por James nas próximas visitas que este fez a casa dos Evans e agido como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido, James podia jurar que o vira uma vez olhando melancolicamente para a estante de discos de vinil.

* * *

><p>E aí está, povo. Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas foi o que deu para fazer entre uma prova e outra '-'<p>

Comentem e me digam o que acharam *-*


End file.
